Being Heard
by Inkcrafter
Summary: Smokescreen never thought that a human could help him with his problem, least of all, a yougling human. But then Jack comes along and allows the 'bot to confide in him, as well as helps him solve them. Suddenly, a new, amazing friendship begins. Happens after the events of season 2, episode 18, "New Recruit". NEW CHAPTER ADDED BY POPULAR REQUEST!
1. Chapter 1

Jack sighed as he looked around the training room. Almost everyone was out, the 'bots on recon along with Raf and Miko, the only ones in base besides himself were Ratchet, Bulkhead (who was still recovering from his injuries) and the newest addition to team prime, Smokescreen.

He'd followed the newest 'bot, in case the mech got lost (he was still getting used to the base, after all), and had found himself watching silently as Smokescreen trained.

The 'bot had yet to notice him, his focus set entirely upon the holograms that he attacked with a fierocity Jack knew without doubt was from anger.

The raven human was curious about the new 'bot, which he later admitted to himself was why he'd mostly followed the mech. They'd spoken a bit while Jack showed Smokescreen around base and helped the 'bot find an alt mode. The teen felt there was something more that rested beneath the surface, something that bothered his new acquaintance, and Jack wanted to know what.

Sometimes Jack hated his almost unnatural empathy.

But he was never wrong when it came to others and their burried emotions, the anger in Smokescreen's optics was proof of that.

Jack silently climbed up onto one of the hanging catwalks, then awkwardly cleared his throat, gaining Smokescreen's attention.

The 'bot immediately replaced his angry expression with fake cheerfulness, and he reached over to the control panel, pausing the holo-projections.

"Hey! Need something?"

Jack was quiet for a moment, staring at the mech, who shifted slightly.

How was it that a human could make him so _uncomfortable_?

Most likely his eyes. The dark blue-grey orbs seemed to have the ability to see into one's very soul with ease.

Jack finally spoke.

"You don't have to pretend, you know."

"Pr-pretend? What do you mean?" Smokescreen sputtered out.

Jack smiled slightly, leaning forward, elbows resting casually on the rail.

"You're angry." He stated, simply. "Mind if I ask why? Or is it personal?"

Smokescreen blinked in slight surprise. The teen had given him an option, either to tell him or not, and the onyx haired male wasn't pushing him in either direction. He was letting Smokescreen decide himself.

"Well...It's not really personal...And I'm not sure a fleshy could help." Smokescreen admited, hoping he hadn't offended the human with the last comment.

Jack smiled again, inter-twining his fingers as he continued to stare at the 'bot.

"Maybe not, but it's worth a shot, if you want to get it off your chest. Besides, I've always been a pretty good listener."

Smokescreen smirked slightly.

"S'that so?"

Jack nodded quietly.

"Well...Ah, slag it. I'm just feel so...so _useless_. While everyone else has already proved their worth, I'm stuck here! It's so...so frustrating!"

As though to prove his point, the 'bot planted his fist firmly into one of the walls. Jack remained silent, not even flinching at the loud, solid slam that reverberated through the air.

"I hate feeling like I can't do anything, like there's no way that I can help...I know I'm kinda young to be a soldier, but I mean look at me! I've worked hard to get this far, but none of the others seem to think I can do anything right! I just...!" He paused, sighing as he lay a hand on the wall and looked down.

"I just hate being useless for the Autobot cause."

Jack was silent for a moment, pondering his words. He then spoke.

"If it makes you feel any better, _I_ don't think...no, think isn't the right word. I _know_, that you arn't useless to the Autobot cause. I mean, look at what you did just last week! You got Starscream, you helped the others out in a major way! Don't underestimate yourself, Smokescreen.

"I know how you feel, I really do. I feel like sometimes, all I am is a liability. But then I look back, at the things Miko, Raf and I have done, and I realize I couldn't be more wrong. The others may not think you have enough skill, true, but I just watched you take down _ten_ holoform enemies in five minutes.

"You've got skill, and once everyone else see's that, they'll be glad to have you on team Prime. I know that I am."

Smokescreen stared at Jack, shocked at what the raven teen had said. He then smiled, moving closer to the human.

"Wow...Thanks, kid. I...I guess you really do understand."

Jack smiled shyly as he moved away from the rail.

"Yeah, I guess I do. Do you think that maybe you could do me a favor?"

Smokescreen's brow furrowed, but he nodded.

"Uh, yeah, I guess?"

"I noticed that you haven't called me by my name. So if you don't mind, I'd like it if you'd call me Jack. You _are_ part of the family now, so there's no need to not use my name, right?"

Smokescreen blinked, but then grinned. He reached over and ofered his hand to the teen. Jack smiled and sat, situating himself. Smokescreen carefully moved his hand away from the catwalk and held the onyx haired male at optic level.

"Alright then...Jack."

It felt wierd to say the name, so odd in Cybertronian terms. But it felt nice to see the human's eyes light unconciously with recognition at the sound of his name.

"Hey Jack...Wanna go for a drive? I'm still trying to find my way around, what was it called? 'Jasker'?"

Jack laughed.

"Close, it's called 'Jasper'. And sure, I;d enjoy going on a drive." The teen replied, smiling as he was set on the ground.

Smokescreen shifted, letting Jack climb in.

As the raven male set his hands on the steering wheel (for appearances sake, of course), Smokescreen finally came to a conclusion.

Maybe humans weren't so bad after all.

**Later**

Jack grinned as Smokescreen slowed to a stop in a parking lot. Leaning back into the seat, Jack folded his arms behind his head.

"That's basicly all Jasper has to offer. Not exactly the entertainment capital of the world, but it's home." He said, smiling lightly as he stared out the window at the nearly empty streets.

The door popped open and Jack got the message, climbing out and going to lean on the building that sat before Smokescreen.

"I feel sorry for ya kid."

Jack chuckled slightly, crossing his arms. He was about to reply when-

"Hey Darby!"

"Oh great." Jack muttered before looking up.

"Uh, Vince! What're you doing here?"

The red-head smirked as he approached the raven male, his friends following in his wake.

"Passing by. What's with the car? Tryin' to compensate for somethin'?" Vince asked, leaning his elbow against the car. Smokescreen felt disgust boil in his energon lines, this 'Vince' was obviously someone who was all talk, no brains.

"Nah, a friend lent it to me. Gone for the weekend so he let me try it out." Jack replied smoothly, moving away from the wall.

"Hunh, makes better sense. For a second I thought this was yours, but seriously. Why'd a loser like you have a car like thi-iisss!"

Vince yelped when the car suddenly jerked backwards, making him stumble away.

"Wh-what the heck?"

"Oops! Forgot to set the brake!" Jack quickly supplied, moving to Smokescreen and climbing in.

"Sorry Vince! Well! Look at the time, gotta go! See ya!"

With that, Smokescreen took his que and quickly pulled out of the 'lot, taking off down the road.

Jack tried to give a dissaproving look, but failed when a grin broke out.

"Smokescreen, you really shouldn't have done that." Jack said, though he laughed slightly, showing he wasn't angry in the slightest.

"What? That loser called you a loser! I've got'cha back Jack!"

The teen laughed, leaning forward to rub the dash'.

"Well, let's make this our little secret, okay? I don't think Optimus would really approve of you nearly running over someone's foot."

They both laughed for a moment, then the 'bot replied.

"No, probably not, huh?"

Everything was silent for a few moments, though it was comfortable one. THen Jack spoke up.

"Hey...Smokescreen?"

"Yeah?"

"...Thanks for standing up for me."

If Smokescreen had been in his mech form, he would've smiled.

"You're welcome. Besides, what're friends for?"

* * *

**So I wrote this because when I saw the newest episode, I loved Smokescreen! He's awesome! And I thought it would be cool to see a friendship moment between Jack and Smokescreen, since there were a few scenes with Jack and Smokescreen talking to eachother. Anyway, I hope you all liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Quite a few people asked me to put up one more chapter, so here it is! I can honestly say I wanted to put up one more chapter already, since this covers an area where Jack is empathetic. **

**I sort of based his sense of empathy off my own, because I too am very empathetic (which is both a gift and a curse). Anyway, enjoy! Oh! Almost forgot, this happens after season 2 episode 19, 'The Human Factor'.**

* * *

Everyone looked over as Arcee and Jack pulled into base. The ebony haired teen got off, removing his helmet as his partner shifted out of her alt mode.

Evyerone was surprised when Jack promptly crossed over to Smokescreen, grinning.

"Hey Smokescreen, how you doing today?" He asked, allowing the 'bot to lift him to face level.

The mech returned his grin.

"Doin' great! What about you?"

The teen shrugged.

"I've got lots of homework, but I'm good."

"Home...work?" Smokescreen echoed, head tilting slightly.

Jack blinked, slightly surprised. But he then burst out into laughter, realizing the term 'homework' was forign to the newest 'bot. He rubbed his hand against the warm metal of Smokescreen's palm, a friendly gesture.

"Sorry Smokescreen, forgot you're still learning about Earth. Don't worry about it, it's not something you _have_ to know. So, what're you going to do today?"

The others all exchanged looks. None of them had known that Smokescreen and Jack were not only acquaintances, but _friends_.

"Eh, thought I'd maybe go for a drive. You game?"

Jack smiled. Not one of the half-hearted one's, or the small fake ones he always gave. It was a full blown _smile_.

"Sure! Unless..." The teen looked over to Optimus.

"Unless you'll need him for recon or something?"

Optimus slowly shook his head.

"No, so far nothing has arisen that needs immediate attention."

Jack smiled once again, nodding before looking back up at Smokescreen.

"Alright then! Let's go!" He said happily.

Smokescreen nodded, chuckling before setting the teen down on the ground and starting over towards the exit tunnel, shifting into his alt mode as he did.

"See you guys later!" He said quickly before climbing into Smokescreen. They both then took off, leaving the base in a shocked silence.

Bulkhead finally spoke up.

"Well...I wasn't expecting that."

**Later, with Jack and Smokescreen**

"That was amazing! And that turn you made when we were going 90 mph? Woo!" Jack laughed as he climbed out of Smokescreen. The mech was laughing as well as he shifted, following Jack to go sit at the edge of the mesa.

"Yeah, well, what can I say? I'm awesome like that."

"And modest too." Jack teased, staring up at the 'bot as he let his legs dangle over the edge.

A comfortable silence then came over them, both just enjoying the view from the mesa and the breeze that passed by now and again. It was a rare moment of calm, a treat in the midst of their hectic lives.

"I was worried." Jack suddenly stated.

Smokescreen looked at him in surprise.

"Worried? 'Bout what?"

Jack shrugged, pulling one knee to his chest and crossing his arms on his knee, placing his chin on top.

"About a lot of things, actually. I was scared for you and the others when Soundwave attacked you all with the satalite. Also when Bulkhead seemed to want nothing more than for you to leave."

The teen then chuckled, smiling softly.

"I'm glad everyone's safe and that you and Bulk are getting along. It seems like there have been so many close calls lately. I'm sick of asking myself everyday 'will I ever see them again?'...I'm so tired of being unsure..."

Smokescreen stared down at Jack. The realization was hard, when it struck him. This war now not only effected Cybertronians, but also Miko, Raf, Ms. Darby, Fowler and Jack.

"Hey Smokescreen, you ever heard of empathy?"

Smokescreen shook his head.

"No, I can't say I have."

Jack gave one short, soft laugh. He lifted his head to look at the sky, which was being painted with red, orange and golden hues.

"Empathy is when someone can recognize anothers feelings, and sometimes, even experience the feelings _themself_. I'm very empathetic myself, truthfully."

Jack paused for a moment, and Smokescreen could see the raven males eyes reflect an emotion of sadness and pain.

"So when I'm around people, even Cybertronians, I...I can just _feel_ their emotions, even if they're hiding them..."

Jack licked his lips, throat suddenly feeling dry. He glanced up quickly at Smokescreen, before looking away again.

"And I...I start to experience the emotions like they're...like they're my own."

Smokescreen's optics, which had strayed away for a moment, immediately snapped back to Jack.

He could feel anothers emotions? No wonder he'd so easily seen the 'bots anger the other day.

"It's hard to feel Miko and Raf's fear...When Bulkhead was nearly offlined, I couldn't be anywhere close to...well..._anyone_. I had to stay away from base for a few days."

"Can't you just, I dunno, block the emotions out?" Smokescreen asked, brow furrowing. Jack gave a humorless laugh.

"I wish. I nearly threw-up my lunch when I got close to Miko."

Smokescreen grimaced. He'd had the 'pleasure' of seeing a little kid vomit a few days before when he was going for a drive.

Then the 'bot came to a realization and looked down at Jack almost increduosly.

"Wait, so when Bulk was all mad at me, you...?"

"Yeah, I felt hate...no, hate isn't the right word. I felt _distrust_. It was awful. Think about it, I trust you, but at the time, I also felt distrust because of Bulk. So I'm glad you both get along now."

Jack offered the mech a bright smile.

"Now no one is worried, not really, at least. So I'll be fine until the next time one of you guys goes on a mission. C'mon, don't make that face _Smokey_."

The 'bot blinked, surprised, then frowned.

"Aw c'mon! It took me forever just to lose that nickname back on Cybertron, now you?"

Jack laughed, patting Smokescreen's arm plating.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure not to call you that in front of the others, if it embarasses you that much."

Smokescreen shook his head, chuckling.

"Nah, it's alright. Anyway, I'm sorry you have to go through that all the time, feeling other's emotions. It must be hard...Do the others know?"

Jack looked down, then slowly shook his head.

"No...Only my mom knows and I've asked her to not say anything about it."

Another silence fell over the two of them. Jack pulled up his other knee and leaned into them, lower face hidden by his arms as he stared out at the ground bellow.

Smokescreen watched him quietly. This human...He was so _different_. He suffered when anyone else around him would suffer, yet he remained strong, and kept the others unknowing of the position he was always in.

Jack yelped when he was suddenly lifted in a gentle, metal hand.

He was surprised to find himself being held close to Smokescreen's chasis in a careful embrace.

"I'm proud to call you my friend, Jack...Just thought you should know."

The raven teen smiled slightly, pressing a warm hand to the mech's chasis.

"Thanks. That means a lot."

* * *

**And there you have it! I need your guys' opinions. Should I write a seperate one-shot where Jack reveals his highly sensitive empathy to the others? Anyway, hope you enjoyed ^_^**


End file.
